tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tengaged Idol (Season 3)
The third season of Tengaged Idol began on December 26, 2019. The judges for this season were Taylor, Washed and Dan. The group game involves artists sending performances to please the judges who would score them with the highest scoring artists remain in the competition and it will continue all the way to the final with the winner revealed. Auditions The Auditions took place on December 26, which featured the 28 artists performing for the judges. The judges narrowed the number of artists down from 28 to 10 based on the judges scores. The following is a list of the artists who performed, the song they performed at the Showcase, and whether or not they made the Top 16: ;Colour key : - Male artist : - Female artist : - Artist was chosen by the judges to move on to the Top 16 : - Artist was eliminated Comeback Stage The Comeback Stage took place on December 27. ;Colour key : - Artist was chosen by the judges to move on to the Top 16 : - Artist was eliminated Finalists Live Shows ;Colour key : - Artist was eliminated : - Artist was announced safe last : - Artist received highest score : - Artist was announced as the third place : - Artist was announced as the runner-up : - Artist was announced as the season's winner 'Show 1: Top 16 (Contestant's Choice)' :Original airdate: 28 December 2019 Kacey Musgraves was disqualified for failing to submit on time therefore 3 artists will be eliminated. 'Show 2: Top 12 (Surprise Twist Show)' :Original airdate: 29 December 2019 Contestants had free choice of song but the surprise was that the top 6 artists would be declared safe while the other 6 have to perform again with 1 being eliminated. 'Show 3: Top 11 (Song from Movie/TV Show)' :Original airdate: 30 December 2019 'Show 4: Top 10 (Contestant's Choice)' :Original airdate: 31 December 2019 'Show 5: Top 9 (Tribute Performance)' :Original airdate: 2 January 2020 Since the bottom two are tied in scores, a sing off will determine who is eliminated. 'Show 6: Top 8 (Contestant's Choice)' :Original airdate: 3 January 2020 Since the bottom two are tied in scores, a sing off will determine who is eliminated. 'Show 7: Top 7 (Original Song)' :Original airdate: 4 January 2020 Because Whitney Houston has submitted her song past the deadline, she has been disqualified. 'Show 8 - Top 6 (Contestant's Choice & Cover Song)' :Original airdate: 6 January 2020 'Show 9 - Quarter-Final: Top 5 (Up-Tempo Song & Ballad Song)' :Original airdate: 8 January 2020 'Show 10 - Semi-Final: Top 4 (Piano Ballad, Fav Song of the Season & Songs I Wish I Wrote)' :Original airdate: 9 January 2020 'Show 11 - Finale: Top 3 (Duet, Tribute & Winner's Single)' :Original airdate: 13 January 2020 *One Contestant was eliminated after the four performances. The other two performed in a sing off to determine the winner. ;Round 1 ;Round 2 Elimination chart